


your heart is glowing and i'm crashing into you

by niallerblush



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bubble Bath, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, i hope i've tagged everything ahh, kinda ???? i guess the overstimulation makes it that, lush!au, there's a LOT of winking and smiling i'm sorry, there's implied zerrie at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallerblush/pseuds/niallerblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis swallows slowly, blinking away images of himself lying spread on top of his duvet at home, and the rich chocolate curls falling over the boy’s face as he eagerly stretches Louis open, and God. Louis really has to stop falling in love with every beautiful boy he comes across. </p><p>aka a lush!au where Louis works at Lush, and Harry comes in looking for some bath bombs. They both get a little more than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart is glowing and i'm crashing into you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is based off this prompt i saw on tumblr: an AU where louis works at lush and harry comes in to get some bubble bombs and some other bathtime products and louis shows him all the different products they have and “you should get this shower bar it smells just like honey and almonds!” and “this shampoo would do wonders for your curls” and harry is so mesmorized by how perfect this boy is so he ends up buying practically everything. so he ends up coming in ever week to see louis and getting new products and there is a lot of flirting then they end up going on a date and it ends with harry and louis taking a cute bubble bath together :)
> 
> i really hope i did it justice, because not only is this the most amount of words i've ever written for something, but i've also never written smut before. this was a lot longer than i thought it would, i was aiming for about 9k but it slipped away from me a little bit. anyway i hope you all like it, especially Ju, who i wrote it for in the first place :)
> 
> the title is from beyonce's song XO :)
> 
> EDIT: also i'm sorry i didn't mention this before, but there is no use of contraception in this fic!!!! so please either assume this is an STI free universe or that the boys aren't being entirely clever

Louis could not be more irritated. Some old man – apparently friends with Eleanor’s mum - has been talking to Eleanor for about an hour, and Louis can’t stand it.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Eleanor talking to customers- Louis has people he knows come into the store quite frequently, and she covers for him each and every time- it’s just that, there are only so many times one can rearrange the Limited Edition shelves, and Louis is pretty sure he has gone over the daily limit. So here he is, standing at the counter like an idiot, staring at the clock and wondering how many times he would need to stab himself in the arm with a pencil before Eleanor kicks the guy out of the store and calls an ambulance to get him the hell out of here.

He’s not even sure why he applied for a job at Lush in the first place. Louis thinks it was Niall who dared him to fill in the application, but that Liam agreed it would be a good idea to get out and actually do something with his life. No one was more surprised than Louis when he was actually accepted.

The job turned out to be a lot better than he thought. He loves the quirkiness of the store, he loves all the girls’ that work there, and he loves making people smile when they come in asking for his help.  Louis has never had much trouble remembering things, and he thanks years of drama classes for that, so he can rattle off the ingredients of every single item in the shop without a problem. Perrie, the manager of the store, dotes on him, partly because he’s so good at the job, and partly because he’s the only male working there.

A few minutes later the man reaches over the counter to give Eleanor an awkwardly forced hug. Louis tries not to choke on the overwhelming stench of mothballs and expensive cologne as the man invades Louis’ and Eleanor’s personal space.

“Lovely seeing you Eleanor, say hello to your mother for me won’t you,” The man waves to the both of them, before bouncing out the store. Louis turns to Eleanor, a look of disgust on his face.

“Who the fuck was that,” Louis says to her, appalled. Eleanor groans, sitting down on the stool beside her.

“One of mum’s clients who wants to set me up with his son,“ Eleanor replies moodily, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Maybe you should tell him you’re not really interested in his son, let alone anyone’s son,” Louis says, and Eleanor groans again.

“I wish, but he’s one of those people that insist on calling Sophia my ‘gal pal’,” Eleanor shakes her head, her soft brunette waves floating along side her face. Louis caves, and brushes his hands through her hair.

“Want me to braid your hair again?” Louis asks her, and she nods gratefully. Louis grabs the comb underneath the counter, and brushes through her hair, parting it correctly, and divvying up the sections evenly, before starting to braid them together.

“Zayn I look so stupid,” A slow and croaky voice comes from the entrance of the store, a short time later. Louis turns towards the front door, which has an enormously tall teenage boy standing awkwardly in the low ceilinged shop, his phone held up to his ear, as his eyes glance around the shop anxiously. Louis doesn’t recall ever seeing this curly-haired boy in the store, and he’s not quite sure what to think of him. The boy’s legs seem to go on forever, as well as his extremely long torso and it makes Louis wonder how the boy can walk around with such a long body without getting tangled up. It’s not just his body that is long; his hands and fingers are enormous too. Louis swallows slowly, blinking away images of himself lying spread on top of his duvet at home, and the rich chocolate curls falling over the boy’s face as he eagerly stretches Louis open, and God. Louis really has to stop falling in love with every beautiful boy he comes across.

“Fiiine, I’ll do it, but I still hate you,” The wide-eyed boy drawls, his sentences coming out impossibly slow, and Louis’ mind travels again, wondering if he fucks as slow as he talks and wow no, Louis really does need to do something about his problem with attractive guys. He’s been so distracted, staring at this boy, that he doesn’t even notice the fact that his hands are still holding Eleanor’s hair. He swallows again, letting it fall back onto her shoulders, before opening his mouth.

“Hi, I’m Louis; do you need help with anything?” Louis says, aiming for chirpy, but falling somewhere between intimidated and aroused. The boy doesn’t seem fazed by it though, smiling widely at Louis, his curls falling over his face, and he reaches up to his head – Louis notes that everything about this boy seems to be done awfully slowly, not just his speech – and shakes his hair like a dog, before sweeping it back to the right. Eleanor shifts next to Louis, and he can see out of the corner of his eye that she’s smirking slightly.

“Harry, yeah actually that would be great,” Harry nods, and Louis almost skips out from behind the counter.

“Is there anything in particular you’re looking for? A gift for someone, or are you treating yourself?” Louis asks him, and Harry looks at the ground, going back to being nervous and awkward.

“It’s for me, but I’ve got no clue what I’m looking for really,” Harry replies, slurring his sentences together shyly. Louis thinks it would probably be a little inappropriate and unprofessional to reassure Harry by hugging him, so instead he hums thoughtfully.

“Well…are you a bath or shower person?” Louis asks very seriously, and Harry looks up at him, his eyes wide and Louis notices that they’re green and they’re just so, so pretty and he really wishes he had met Harry in a bar and not at work, because now Harry is laughing and Louis wants to make him smile forever and it’s so stupid, he’ll probably never see this boy again anyway. He puts on a very offended face and shushes him.

“I’m serious! It’s an important question,” Louis says sternly, and Harry goes along with it, falling quiet, turning Louis’ pout into a smile.

“We have both at home, so either?” Harry says, and Louis nods, smiling broadly. He wanders over to the left of the store, Harry trailing behind him, where the shelves are holding up bowls filled with colourful and glittery bath bombs.

“Any smells that you’re partial to, young Harold?” Louis questions, looking at Harry who looks slightly overwhelmed at all the different bath bombs and soap bars they have to choose from.  

Harry shakes his head slightly, “Not really, whichever ones you think are best,” He shrugs and Louis loves it when customers ask for his personal opinion. He tries not to smile too much, but Harry is smiling too, and dimples blossom onto his pink cheeks. Louis is rightfully and royally fucked.

“So this one here is not only one of the more popular products we stock here, but it’s also _my_ personal favourite, and I can guarantee that I would get into a bath with someone who owns this, no exception,” Louis winks at Harry, who’s dimples grow deeper into his reddening cheeks. Louis leans forward, grabbing a Think Pink Bath Bomb out of its bowl, and plopping it into Harry’s outstretched hand.

“It’s very…flowery,” Harry comments, and Louis raises an eyebrow.

“That a problem?” Louis asks, and Harry quickly shakes his head.

“No, I love flowers,” Harry drops his head again, blushing furiously. “I actually own a few flower crowns.” Louis can’t even comprehend how Harry exists, really.

“Are you serious,” Louis replies, and Harry looks at him, nodding embarrassedly. “That is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever heard, you can have another one of these for free, just for that,” Louis says, and Harry giggles in reply, smiling so widely Louis thinks his face might crack. Louis hopes it doesn’t, he rather likes Harry’s face.

“This one here is really good after a stressful day, and you want a bit of peace and quiet, if you catch my drift,” Louis picks up a Sex Bomb Bath Bomb, and gives it to Harry who throws his head back laughing.

“Think this one is my favourite already,” Harry says, winking at Louis, who melts a little. Instead he just laughs, and toddles a bit further along, towards the jellies and hair products.

“This one here I’m pretty sure was made just for you,” Louis hands Harry the Sweetie Pie Jelly tub, and as Harry reads the label, his cheeks turn a fabulous pink and Louis grins, wondering if Harry’s face is hurting from smiling and dimpling so much.

“Oh, and this one here too. It’ll do absolute _wonders_ for your curls,” Louis says brightly, picking up a pot of rose smelling conditioner. Harry nods, as if taking in important information, and Louis really wants to keep him. They travel back slowly to the counter, and Harry gently places all of the products on the desk. “That comes to twenty seven pounds,” Louis adds up, and Harry opens his wallet to pull out the money.

“I’m Eleanor by the way, I hope Louis didn’t just sell you the things he wants someone to buy him,” Eleanor laughs, and Louis loves her dearly, but sometimes he wishes he had friends that _wouldn’t_ embarrass him in front of fit boys like Harry all the time.

“Oh no, he was really great actually. I sort of asked him to show me his favourites anyway, so,” Harry shrugs, smiling slightly at Louis. Eleanor nudges Louis a little, who jerks his head a little, giving her a look, which she returns, gesturing at Harry.

“FYI, Louis is single, in case you swing that way,” Eleanor comments casually, ripping out the receipt from the cash registrar, and putting it into the bag. Louis groans, putting his face in his hands, whilst Harry lets out a surprise bark of laughter.

“I’ll definitely remember that,” Harry says, his eyes twinkling at Louis, when he looks back up. Louis bites his lip nervously, and Harry winks again. “I _do_ swing that way, for your information,” Harry grabs the bag off the table, and grins widely at them both.

“See you around Louis,” He winks to Louis for the third time and then waves to Eleanor, before tottering out of their store.

“See you around,” Louis echoes back weakly, and Eleanor lets out a puff of air.

“Holy fuck,” She says and Louis agrees.  

Holy fuck, indeed.  

*

 

“Liam,” Louis whines, flopping face first onto the couch beside Liam, who is typing away furiously on his laptop. “A hot boy came into work today, what do I do?” Liam doesn’t reply, but instead just smashes the keyboard even harder.

“Niall,” Louis tries again to Niall, who is crouching on the floor in front of them looking under the coffee table with his arse in the air.

“What’s his name Lou?” Niall asks, leaning further under the table.

“Harry. Niall, do you think it’s too soon to be in love?” Louis asks, and Niall snorts loudly, causing himself to hit his head on the table. Cursing, Niall pulls himself out from under the table, his face a bright red.

“Probably,” Niall replies, rubbing the top of his head soothingly.

“He’s _so_ prettythough. Curly and everything,” Louis sighs, turning over onto his back.

“Curly?” Liam asks distractedly, and Louis nods vigorously.

“Mm, and green, and he’s _pretty,_ have I mentioned that?” Louis repeats again, and Niall cackles, his hand still firmly grasping his head.

“Multiple times,” Liam says from above Louis, and it’s in a sort of voice that means ‘please stop’. Louis doesn’t intend on stopping anytime soon.

“I _miss_ him, is that weird Ni?” Louis asks, and Niall snorts again, nodding slightly.

“Yeah definitely,” Niall replies, leaning over to pat Louis’ hair. Louis closes his eyes tiredly, wondering if Harry likes people playing with his hair. He definitely has the curls for it, Louis thinks.

“Why do I always have to fall in love with strangers Ni?” Louis asks sadly, and Louis wishes it wasn’t true, but. It really is.

“No idea Lou, no idea,” Niall says, and Louis can hear the pity in his voice. The boys are both used to Louis doing this; the amount of boys Louis has whined about over the years is admittedly a little embarrassing, even for Louis, and every single time, both of them sit through all of Louis’ pining.

“You know Louis, he might come back to the shop,” Liam says and Louis shakes his head.

“ _No_ , Liam that never happens in real life though,” Louis moans pathetically.

“Louis, you can’t keep moping about boys you’ve barely talked to, it’s not healthy,” Liam says seriously, and Louis groans.

“I’m not joking Lou, look at you. You meet a boy, and he breaks your heart without even trying. You’re only doing this to yourself Louis,” Liam continues on, and it’s harsh but Louis can hear the concern in his voice, and he knows that Liam is right.

“I know Li, he was really pretty though, like prettier than the normal ones I whine about,” Louis replies, opening an eye to see Liam frowning at him a little.

“Just…be careful okay?” Liam replies, patting Louis gently on the head, before turning back to type again. Louis hears Niall call out in triumph and rolls over to see Niall holding up what looks like a large pink dildo.

“Niall, what the fuck is that mate?” Louis asks warily, and Niall looks at him, holding it closer to Louis’ face, who jerks away quickly.

“What does it look like?” Niall waves it around a little, Louis reaching his hand out in front of him, signalling for Niall to stop.  

“It looks like a dildo, that’s what it looks like,” Louis replies, slightly disgusted and also a little impressed.

“Probably because it is one,” Niall grins, looking quite happy with himself.

“Do I even want to know,” Louis scrunches up his nose, making Niall smile bigger. Louis takes that as a no. Niall replies anyway.

“You know how Leigh-Anne came over the other day, yeah?” Niall asks, and Louis nods hesitating.

“It’s Leigh’s?” Liam asks curiously, and Louis wasn’t even aware Liam was paying attention to them – Liam knows that zoning out is the best way to deal with both Niall and Louis - but Niall shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s actually Jesy’s, Leigh just wanted to get it back for her, but we couldn’t find it,” Niall replies, looking at the dildo almost lovingly, and Louis feels like he’s intruding on an intimate moment between them.

“Why the fuck was it in our living room Niall, you don’t even live here,” Louis asks and Niall glances back at him, shrugging slightly.

“You guys had that party a few weeks ago, she had it in her bag, we were both a bit drunk,” Louis looks at him pointedly. “Okay, a _lot_ drunk. Anyway, her and Jesy were raving on about how good it was, I bet them twenty quid it wasn’t and yeah, that’s it really,” Niall finishes.

“So…was it good then?” Liam asks cautiously, and Louis groans and covers his face with his hands.

“Well, I’m twenty quid poorer, so what do you think?” Niall grins at them, and Louis throws a pillow at him.

 

*

When Louis enters the shop on Friday, Leigh-Anne is standing next to Jesy at the counter talking to a customer, and Louis almost chokes on his own spit because not only has he not seen the pair since Niall’s dildo story, but also because the customer is _Harry._

“Ah there he is!” Leigh-Anne smiles widely at him, waving. Harry spins around, and it’s not like Louis forgot how attractive he is, but Harry’s smile is dimpling his cheeks again, and he’s wearing a _ridiculous_ trench coat that looks _ridiculously_ good and black jeans that look like they were painted onto his stick thin legs. Louis really needs to sit down.

“Morning sunshine,” Jesy grins, winking at Louis. He waves weakly at the two girls, trying very hard not to think of pink dildos, as he gets closer to Harry.

“Hi again,” Louis says to Harry, and his dimples deepen further into his cheeks, as he reaches his hand out to shake his hand. Louis grasps it firmly in response, and he’s embarrassed to note that his cheeks are warming up a little bit.

“It’s good to see you again Lou,” Harry says, biting his lip slightly, and Louis wishes _he_ was the one biting Harry’s lip.

“You too,” Louis replies softly, and travels over to the counter to remove his jumper and to put on his apron.

“Harry was just telling us how much he adored the products you sold to him the other day Louis,” Leigh-Anne tells him, and Louis glances at Harry who is _still_ smiling, and really. It’s all a bit much for Louis, who hasn’t yet had his daily dose of caffeine.

“Yeah, he enjoyed them so much he had to come in again to tell you,” Jesy adds, and Louis can see her eyes glinting mischievously. Louis really hopes they haven’t told Harry all the embarrassing stories they know about him, because he’s done such a good job at not embarrassing himself too badly so far.

Harry is blushing a fierce red, and there’s a look on his face that is so utterly adorable, Louis just wants to cuddle him up in a ball and sprint out the store with him, all the way back to his bed at home. Unfortunately for Louis though, he still has six hours left of selling sweet smelling bath products to teenage girls with flower crowns in their hair and a little too much bronzer on their faces. By the looks of it, Harry doesn’t wear any bronzer, but Louis remembers from the last time Harry came in, that he does own a few flower crowns. Louis thinks he can let that slide, for Harry’s sake.

“They were all really nice, thank you,” Harry says to Louis, and Louis smiles widely and shrugs as casually as he possibly can.

“Don’t worry about it love, it’s my job. I’m glad you liked them,” Louis replies lightly. He’s pretty sure he’s already quite taken over this boy, so. It’s fine if he overindulges a little on the pet names.

“I hope I’m not being annoying, coming in again, but it’s my friend’s birthday soon?” Harry says, looking a little bit embarrassed. Louis shakes his head, because annoying isn’t really a word he would use to describe Harry.

“No I’m actually glad to see your dimples around here again, Curly,” Louis answers, and Harry beams, his cheeks reddening again. Jesy snorts, very unsubtly and Louis elbows her hard in the ribs.

“Curly?” Harry questions, his smile wide, as Louis walks round the counter, stopping next to Harry, their height difference becoming much more obvious as Louis gets closer to him.

“Mm, your hair _is_ very curly,” Louis reaches up, and brushes his hand through Harry’s hair, pulling on it slightly. Harry almost purrs into the touch, and Louis has always wanted a pet of some sort, and really hopes Harry will let Louis keep him.

“It’s all thanks to a conditioner I bought recently actually,” Harry closes his eyes a little, and Louis pulls his hand away from Harry’s hair.

“Really now,” Louis questions, and Harry opens his eyes.

“Yeah, can’t really remember where I got it from though,” Harry shrugs, and Louis shakes his head in mock irritation.

“How annoying, I really wanted to try it,” Louis sighs dramatically.

“I still have a little left beside my bathtub at home,” Harry says, his eyes twinkling brightly.

“Is that an invitation, Curly?” Louis raises an eyebrow curiously.

“Could be,” Harry winks, grinning widely.

“Smooth,” Louis bites his lip and stares at Harry for a few seconds before realising that Harry is at the store for _an actual reason_ , and spins on his heel over to the soaps, Harry trailing behind him.

“Now, is this friend: a boy or a girl or prefer not to say?” Louis asks him, stopping in front of the soap shelves.

“Uh, guy. He’s a guy,” Harry replies, and Louis nods seriously, looking at the products in front of him for a few seconds, Harry standing beside him patiently. Louis reaches out and grabs a few bars of soap for their bowls.

“So this one here I gave to my jock friend, and it gets him all the girls,” Louis winks, gesturing to the blue bar of soap in his left hand, whilst Harry nods in reply, listening carefully. “This one here I use myself, it’s quite sweet, but it’s my absolute favourite.” Louis holds them both out, letting Harry to decide for himself, who looks at Louis and then the soaps. After a few seconds, Harry reaches out, and takes them both.

“Good choice,” Louis tells him, and goes to move to the other side of the store before stopping.

“Wait, how much do you like this friend?’ Louis asks Harry, who raises an eyebrow.

“A lot?” Harry replies, and Louis gives him thumbs up before continuing over to the other shelves.

“These here are our body lotions, they’re really nice if you want to spoil someone rotten,” Louis points to a tub labelled Lovely Jubblies. “That one is my favourite, it smells incredible and it makes your skin really soft. I always nag my friends to feel my legs after using it to be quite honest with you,” Louis says and Harry lets out a bark of laughter, and wow. Louis had forgotten about that one.

“Do you really do that?” Harry asks him, and Louis nods, scrunching his nose a little bit in embarrassment. Harry laughs again, and leans across Louis to get two pots of it. Louis beams.

“Anything else you want to get him or yourself?” Louis asks him, and Harry looks at the ground suddenly, shifting his pigeon toed feet.

“I kind of wanted to get a few more bath bombs? I used them all already,” Harry replies, blushing and Louis raises his eyebrows.

“Sure babe, which ones did you want? Or did you want to try some new ones?” Louis heads over to the bath bombs, Harry’s shoulder bumping into his as they pass the tables in the middle of the shop.

“Well I really liked the uh…the sex bomb one?” Harry says, and Louis throws his head back, laughing loudly.

“I’m guessing you took my advice on that one then,” Louis winks at Harry, who looks up.

“Maybe,” Harry replies, looking away from Louis for a second, before looking back at him and simultaneously they burst out laughing.

“Best way to enjoy it in my opinion,” Louis says, grabbing three of them, once they’ve calmed down a little bit.

“Do you enjoy it often?” Harry asks innocently, and Louis coughs, looking back at Harry, who is smirking.

“This last week particularly actually,” Louis replies back, and Harry’s eyes widen slightly. Louis grins, and walks quickly over to the counter, carrying the bath bombs with him. Harry follows obediently, in a sort of silence, and Louis’ pretty sure he’s shocked the poor lad, by the look on Harry’s face as he turns to face him.

“You know, it’s not _that_ cold outside,” Louis remarks, as he types out Harry’s purchases into the till. Harry looks at him, a little bewildered. Louis gestures to the trench coat Harry is wearing. “Like, I know it’s autumn and all that, but a trench coat? What are you, a Burberry model?” Louis says, and though there’s sarcasm in his voice, Louis is still a hundred per cent sure Harry could definitely make it as a Burberry model without even trying.

“Heeeey, I like it,” Harry frowns, looking down at himself, and tugging on the collar of the coat a little bit.

“Never said I didn’t, curly,” Louis replies, and looks away from Harry to tap out his purchases into the cash registrar. He’s pleased to see out of the corner of his eye, that Harry is staring at him intently. Louis bites his lip, and tries very hard not to glow in the attention. He’s not enjoying it _that_ much, honestly.

“That comes to thirty five pounds love,” Louis says to Harry, after bagging all the products and handing them to Harry. Jesy and Leigh-Anne are watching the two of them from beside Louis, and he’s trying very hard to ignore their gazes. Harry hands Louis the money, and before Louis can say anything else, he’s walking briskly out the shop, without another word. Louis’ heart sinks a bit, and he stares disbelievingly at the door, half-heartedly hoping that Harry will turn around and walk back inside. But after a few seconds, and no Harry, Louis realises that Harry’s not coming back and he also notices that he’s still holding Harry’s money. As he goes to put it into the till, it dawns on him that there’s a small piece of paper folded into the notes. Louis organises the money quickly, shutting the registrar a little bit _too_ hard, and opens the paper.

 _Think these bath bombs would be better if someone else was enjoying them with me…_ it reads in messy handwriting, along with a phone number. Louis grins, and almost fist pumps the air, before remembering that Jesy and Leigh-Anne are sitting right next to him. He looks up at them, and their faces are identically smirking back at Louis.

“Oh shut up,” He tells them, still smiling to himself. “It’s not like he gave me a pink dildo,” Louis raises an eyebrow at them, and though Leigh-Anne has the decency to look a little ashamed, Jesy grins and stands up.

“Guessing Horan told you about that then,” She smirks, and Louis scrunches his nose in disgust.

“Unfortunately,” Louis replies, unimpressed.

“You can tell him we bought another one with that twenty quid he gave us,” Jesy says, grinning widely. Louis groans.

“Ugh, no you can tell him yourself,” Louis replies, mildly repulsed. Leigh-Anne puts a hand on Jesy’s arm, whispering something to her. Jesy nods a little, and Leigh-Anne moves past her a little to give Louis a quick hug.

“I’m happy for you,” Leigh-Anne says in his ear, and goes to greet the group of girls that just entered the store. Jesy follows her, giving Louis a cheeky smack on the arse as she walks past him and Louis wants to be angry with her, but as he looks down at the piece of paper again, a smile works its way onto his face again. Louis is concerned for his own wellbeing, he’s not used to being so _happy_ all the time. Harry is going to be his downfall, Louis is certain of it.

*

Liam and Niall are sitting on the couch playing FIFA when Louis gets home. He’s decided, on the way over, to go with the casual approach, and walks into the living room, and collapses onto the couch next to Niall.

“Hey Lou, how was work today?” Niall asks him, not removing his eyes off the television. Louis shrugs nonchalantly.

“Fine, work was fine,” Louis replies, turning his head away from them and crossing his arms. Liam pauses the game, and Niall groans.

“I was just about to get a goal, you fuck!” Niall yells at him, whacking him on the arm, but Liam only ignores him and gets up to sit across from Louis, on the coffee table.

“What happened?” Liam asks him gently, and Louis mentally rolls his eyes, wondering what Liam would be like in an _actual_ emergency, if they ever had one. Louis suspects Liam has some sort of safe room behind his closet, filled with food and alcohol in case of emergencies, which is why he never lets Louis into his room. It’s the only _logical_ reason really, Louis thinks.  

“Oh nothing…” Louis trails off, glancing away from Liam, and pausing for extra effect. It works too, because Liam has leant closer to Louis, gazing at his face with concern filled eyes. “Except that I got Harry’s number today!” Louis reveals excitedly and Liam’s eyes widen in surprise.

Niall yells out and throws himself on top of Louis, punching Louis on the shoulder before hugging him tightly. “I fucking told you, you cunt! Knew you’d get in there,” Niall says brightly, ruffling his hair, and Louis really needs to get the words ‘don’t fucking touch my hair’ permanently etched onto his forehead the next time he decides to get a tattoo.

“Get off me you dick,” Louis muffles out in amongst a mouthful of Niall’s shirt, which tastes like it hasn’t been washed in at least a week.

“Have you texted him then?” Niall asks eagerly, and Louis shakes his head.

“Why the fuck not?” Niall demands, and Louis feels a little embarrassed to admit that he actually wanted to wait until he was with both Niall and Liam. He doesn’t tell them that though.

“Didn’t really know what to say, to be honest mate,” Louis says instead, and Liam looks at him, with a slightly confused expression on his face, his thick eyebrows furrowing.

“Louis, you normally text back straight away…why not this time?” Liam asks inquisitively, and Louis shrugs a little.

“I’m a little nervous okay? He’s really cute and I didn’t want to mess up before I even got the chance to see his dick,” Louis says bluntly, and Niall groans, finally getting off of Louis.

“And you waited six hours to do it? Come on Lou,” Liam says sceptically, and Louis shrugs a little, trying to maintain his casual pretence. Louis thinks he’s doing pretty well, considering how fast his heart was beating the entire way home.

“Just text him for fuck’s sake Lou, it’s not that hard,” Niall butts in impatiently, punching Louis in the shoulder again.  

“Easy for you to say, dildo boy,” Louis mutters, pulling his phone out from his pocket. Niall grins, looking very proud of himself and Louis is very tempted to hit him again. Instead, he opens up a new text message and type’s Harry’s number into the contact box.

 _A little birdy told me you might need a bathing companion…_ Louis types, and both Niall and Liam have crowded beside him, peering over his shoulder. He exhales heavily, and presses send before he can think twice about it.

“See? Wasn’t so bad was it?’ Niall smiles at him, nudging Louis’ knee with his own sock-covered foot. Louis scrunches his nose in disgust, but the vibrating of his phone distracts him from putting Niall into headlock, which is probably for the best anyway, Louis thinks.

 ** _Really now? Big bird was it?_** The reply says, and Louis has to bite back a squeal, which Niall does anyway, right into Louis’ ear.

“What a fucking flirt, I like him already,” Niall says loudly, and Louis reckons Niall’s enjoying this a little too much.

 _Yeah…curly and everything,_ Louis replies back quickly, before Niall can grab his phone and say something terrible like ‘i luv u’ or ‘i want 2 suck ur dick’. Both of which are only _slightly_ true.

 ** _Weird, think I know someone who owns one of them_** _,_ Louis’ heart is beating very fast for someone his age (and fitness), and he’s very grateful Liam is studying to become a paramedic because he thinks he might go into cardiac arrest any minute now, because of Harry.

 _They seem hard to handle,_ Louis texts back, and maybe he should have waited a little longer before replying, because really now. Louis doesn’t want to come across as desperate or anything, because he’s not. Definitely not.

 ** _Oh they are._** Louis chokes on his own spit, and a second later another text shows up on his screen. **_You hungry xx :) ?_** It reads, and Louis’ head hurts from all the smiley faces and kisses. Liam seems to be very pleased though, a soft smile playing on his lips.

_Depends…are you cooking?_

**_Heeeey what are you saying about my cooking?_ **

_Nothing nothing, I’m sure it’s lovely Harold._

**_It’s Harry, and it is lovely :(_ **

_Just like you?_

**_Maaaaaybe :)))) I was actually just going to suggest a nice pizza place near me, but not sure you deserve that now :/_ **

_Ouch!!!! I’m sure you’re a great chef Curly!!!_

**_Guess you’ll never know :(_ **

_:( please???_

**_…okaaaaay but I’m going to force you to eat my cooking now :)_ **

_Deal :)_

**_I’ll come get you in an hour then??_ **

_Yeah that’s fine :)_

_: **))))) xxx**_

Louis feels a little winded after all that, and decides against replying back and potentially being uninvited to Harry’s house. “Right lads, I best go get myself ready, don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone,” Louis pats both Niall and Liam on the knee and gets up off the couch, heading towards his room to go get dressed.

“You need any help?” Liam asks Louis’ retreating figure.

“Liam, I am a grown adult. I think I know how to dress myself,” Louis replies exasperatedly, shaking his head and closing his bedroom door behind him.

*

“Liam! I need help!” Louis calls out, forty minutes later. He’s standing in front of his closet, wearing only a towel. There are clothes strewn across his bed and Louis’ not concerned about the mess _too_ much, because there are much more important things at hand. He probably could’ve asked Niall for help too, but the risk of being told to ‘just wear sweatpants Lou, it’s way easier,” is high, and Louis doesn’t have time to teach Niall the etiquette of first dates…again. So Liam it is, and though he’s not the most fashion forward person in the world, he will have to do.

Liam opens the door slowly, probably because he’s used to walking in on full frontal nudity and he’s learnt by now that knocking doesn’t really do anything much to help. Louis thinks that Liam is probably the bravest person he knows when it comes to entering his room, and if there was a competition for who could put up with the most bullshit ever, Liam would definitely win, by far.

“I don’t have anything to wear Liam, it’s a disaster,” Louis says, looking at Liam with a slightly deranged expression on his face. Liam makes his way over to Louis, stepping gingerly over pairs of jeans and shirts that Louis has fussily rejected.

“That’s not true Louis, you have plenty of clothes,” Liam frowns, looking into Louis’ closet, which looks a lot emptier than it normally does. This is probably due to the fact that half of it is on the floor or on the bed, and Louis’ not sure how _that_ happened.

“Yeah but nothing that looks _good_ Liam,” Louis complains, flopping down onto his bed.

“What about these jeans you have Louis? They look nice,” Liam picks up a pair of tangled jeans off of the floor, shaking them out for Louis to see.

“Nice isn’t good enough Liam! Harry is much more than _nice_ ,” Louis says, and he sighs pathetically.

“Louis, I don’t think he asked you out because of what you look like,” Liam says sceptically, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. Louis can’t really blame him for not fully understanding; Liam hasn’t seen what Harry looks like yet so he doesn’t get why Louis’ is stressing out so much.

“Maybe not Liam, but I still have to make an _effort,”_ Louis rolls his eyes at Liam, who looks around apparently searching for something.

“Well…what about this?” Liam picks out the red and black jumper he bought Louis a few months ago, and Louis stares at him for a second. “With those black jeans? Your arse jeans?” Liam suggests, rifling through Louis’ wardrobe until he finds them for Louis. He holds them out for Louis to inspect them, who gets up, concentrating very hard before glancing up at Liam again.

“You are an absolute genius Liam, I love you,” Louis gives Liam a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, and gets a smile that he’s called Liam’s ‘Louis smile’, because it’s part exasperation and part affection, which Louis thinks sums up Liam’s feelings for him perfectly.

“Don’t be too long Lou, he’ll be here soon,” Liam lays the jumper and jeans on top of the growing pile on Louis’ bed, and then starts climbing over clothes to get to the door.

“Wait, one more thing,” Louis says quickly, and Liam turns around, cocking his head to the side.

“Fringe or no fringe?” Louis asks, and Liam pauses for a moment, studying Louis and then his outfit choice.

“No fringe…it makes you look very ‘Vogue’,” Liam smiles at Louis, apparently under the impression he’s helping him.

“Fringe it is then,” Louis mutters, as Liam closes the door behind him. Anything Liam thinks looks ‘Vogue’, probably isn’t. Louis’ pretty sure he doesn’t have time to put his hair in a quiff anyway, so fringe will have to do. Hopefully Harry didn’t ask out Louis’ quiff.

*

Louis thinks it might be easier if he just shaved all his hair off, because he can’t get his fringe to sit _quite right_ , and it’s very frustrating because his hair _always_ does this. It’s obedient on days where Louis doesn’t leave the house, and doesn’t listen at all on days when he does. It’s not very fair, Louis thinks, because not only does he treat it lovingly and tenderly by shampooing it with lovely smelling stuff from work, but also because most of the time, Louis is a good person who deserves good hair.

Louis is standing in front of the mirror wanting to cry just a little, when he hears a faint knock on the front door. He knows Niall will beat him to it, so he doesn’t rush to leave the bathroom, allowing himself to breathe for a few seconds.

“You’re fine, it’s fine, he’s going to be staring at your arse too much to notice the hair,” Louis says to his reflection. He’s not sure that this is the best form of motivation, there are probably better self-esteem boosting exercises out there, but Louis knows his arse is his best feature, and he really hopes it takes the focus off his falling fringe. Taking a few more deep breaths, Louis steels himself before grabbing the handle of the bathroom door and opening it wide. Luckily for Louis, the bathroom is nowhere near the front door, and is close enough to his bedroom that he can sneak past without being noticed.

Louis is very prepared to do a few commando rolls for extra subtlety, but Niall has apparently escorted Harry into the living room, so there’s no need for Louis to become a temporary spy. Louis reckons he’d make a great one though, as he pads silently across the hall into his bedroom, and that he would be the best Bond girl ever.

“Lou you coming out yet or?” Niall yells from the living room, and Louis shuffles himself into his black vans, before striding out the door with more confidence than he actually has.

“I came out ages ago Niall dearest, that’s _old_ news,” Louis grins at Harry who is standing awkwardly in their living room, Liam and Niall standing in front of him. Harry turns quickly to face Louis, and Louis can see Harry’s eyes slowing trail up his body before stopping at his face, and beaming happily at Louis, his lovely dimples slightly showing on his cheeks. Harry’s still got on the same stupid trench coat from this morning, and Louis loves it even more than he did then.

“You’re really stupid, you know that right,” Niall replies, but he’s got a huge dopey smile on his face.

“I am aware, yes,” Louis nods his head, and Harry snorts.

“Have something you want to say Curly?” Louis retorts at him, and Harry shakes his head, smiling softly.

“You look…really good,” Harry tells him, almost shyly, and Louis bites his lip from smiling too widely in return.

“Well, you clean up good yourself mate,” Louis replies, and he really wants to ruffle Harry’s hair but he’s not stupid, and he knows he’d never be able to reach up that high without going on tiptoes and ha. Like _that’s_ going to happen.

“Think it’s the shampoo,” Harry’s smile is so wide and _endearing_ , and Louis’ not sure what exactly he’s gotten himself into with this, but Louis doesn’t really think he has a way out now. Not after all the dimples and curls and absurdly adorable giggles.

“Told you it would do wonders,” Louis purses his lips, raising an eyebrow.

“It really has,” Harry smiles big and brightly, his eyes sparkling, and Louis is so utterly gone.

“Well, I’m going to kick you both out before you start fucking on the couch,” Niall cuts in, and though Louis _was_ planning for that to happen eventually, it doesn’t stop him from feeling slightly horrified.

“You don’t even live here Niall,” Louis says exasperatedly, and looks at Harry to see what the damage is like. Harry looks like he’s in pain, and Louis can see that it’s only from trying to hold in laughter. Louis hates him. Well. Only a little, Louis reasons.  

“No but like Liam would do it,” Niall says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m sure Liam wouldn’t sit and watch Harry and I fucking,” Louis argues back, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see both Liam and Harry shift uncomfortably. Louis hopes it’s for different reasons.

“Yeah but he’s too nice, he wouldn’t tell you to stop, he’d probably just walk away slowly,” Niall says, and Louis actually starts to think he could be right.

“Shut up the both of you, seriously it’s like I deal with three year olds,” Liam interrupts them, and Louis is surprised to see that he looks completely undeterred by the topic of conversation.  

“Don’t know how you do it Liam,” Harry says, soundly slightly impressed. Liam shrugs as if he doesn’t really know either. Louis certainly doesn’t.

“Don’t suck up to him Harry, it’s a trap,” Louis whispers loudly to him, and Harry’s eyes widen slightly.

“Am I fraternizing with the enemy?” Harry whispers back, glancing back at Liam worryingly.

“Yes, you really are,” Louis replies quietly, and Liam rolls his eyes at the both of them. Niall seems to be enjoying their interaction thoroughly, grinning widely at the both of them.

“Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission,” Harry says into the sleeve of his jumper, and Louis can’t. He laughs and Harry grins at him, winking.

“You both are fucking dorks, go get married already, seriously just go,” Niall groans. Liam nods along with him. Louis really doesn’t mind that sound of that, if he’s being honest.

“Fiiiine, if you really don’t want us around anymore, we’ll go,” Louis answers, and turns on his heel towards the front door of the flat.

“It was great meeting you both,” Harry says kindly, and waves to Liam and Niall, who both wave back.

“Don’t kidnap him for too long!” Niall calls out to them, as Louis collects his keys and wallet from the kitchen. “Actually on second thoughts, keep him.”

“Love you too Ni!” Louis sticks his middle finger in the general direction of the living room, and rolls his eyes at Harry, who chuckles.

“Have fun!” Liam says loudly, and Louis quickly closes the door before either of them can say anything else.

“Please just, forget that ever happened,” Louis grimaces, and Harry’s once very happy expression changes into a confused one.

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Harry tells him, and Louis pats him on the cheek gently.

“Good boy,” Louis replies, and Harry only grins in response.

*

Harry’s car is a bit like him, Louis observes as he gets in. There’s quite a bit of a mess in the backseat, and Louis can tell it was once in the front, but Harry shoved it into the back to make some space for Louis before he got drove over. It’s also a mossy green colour, and it’s long and Louis doesn’t know brand names for shit, but it’s kind of cute in a way.

“I’m really sorry about the mess, this isn’t actually my car,” Harry says sheepishly, putting the key in the ignition. Soft music starts playing, something Louis doesn’t recognise and it’s sweet and lovely, and really. Louis is starting to doubt that there is nothing about Harry that _isn’t_ sweet and lovely. Harry plays with the dials on the dashboard of the car, gesturing at the heater to Louis. He nods, and Harry turns it in his direction, turning up the heat slightly.

“It’s fine babe, it’s better than walking so I couldn’t care less,” Louis replies, shrugging. Honestly, there isn’t that much of mess compared to Louis’ room anyway so. Harry really has nothing to be sorry about.

“Don’t like walking?” Harry asks him, driving out of the car spot and away from Louis’ flat.

“Let’s just say I would’ve made you carry me,” Louis says, watching Harry from his very comfy and warm position. Harry glances at him, before looking back at the road, a smile playing on his lips.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Harry replies, and Louis thinks that if he had the capability of dimpling when he smiled, he would have them almost constantly around Harry. “You’re tiny enough for it.”

“You’re treading on thin ice there Curly,” Louis warns him, and Harry only grins.

“I reckon I could fit you in my pocket,” Harry laughs, looking at Louis quickly.

“I officially hate you,” Louis says through gritted teeth, but he’s not _really_ as mad at Harry as he ought to be. It’s the curls, Louis thinks, or maybe the dimples.

“I think that even my mum’s cat is taller than you,” Harry says shockingly, and Louis can hear the mocking in his voice.

“You’ve ruined it now Harold,” Louis folds his arms grumpily, and Harry makes a little noise in the back of his throat.

“It’s cute, don’t worry,” Harry replies softly, and Louis chews on his lip for a second before replying.

“You think I’m cute?” Louis asks Harry, who shrugs and Louis can see the dimples before the smile even appears on Harry’s face. Louis counts this as a win.

“Maybe,” Harry drawls out, a smirk on his face.

“You so do,” Louis looks at Harry pointedly, and pokes his left dimple. Harry turns to face him quickly and Louis smiles innocently at him.

“A little,” Harry replies, and shrugs. Louis smiles wider, feeling very happy with himself.

“You’re pretty cute yourself Curly,” Louis says, and he’s stating the obvious really, but the way Harry bites his lip to stop from himself from smiling too much – soft dimples blossom on his cheeks despite the effort – tells Louis that Harry doesn’t hear it nearly enough, which well. Louis doesn’t _quite_ believe because Harry is just. Too much, Louis thinks, he’s too much.

*

Harry pulls up in front of a white building, with brown and red coloured leaves scattering the footpath in front of the stairs, leading up to the front door. The drive over was only about twenty minutes, and Louis is glad because he can feel himself getting a little hungry. Harry turns the car off, and gets out, and before Louis can even open his door, Harry has done it for him.

“Well, your mum certainly raised you right,” Louis comments as he climbs out the car, and Harry closes the door behind him, locking the car as they walk up the steps of Harry’s apartment building. Harry laughs, and pushes the front door open for Louis.

“Just being polite,” Harry replies, but Louis is very impressed. Most of the boys Louis has gone on ‘dates’ with, have left the toilet cubicle before he can get off too and really now. That’s just plain rude, in Louis’ opinion.

“Are you this courteous in bed Curly?” Louis asks, and Harry coughs loudly, looking at Louis with a slightly shocked and slightly impressed expression on his face.

“Guess you’ll find out,” Harry says, and Louis hums. “Guess I will,” He replies, and Harry clears his throat again. Louis smirks and winks at him, and Harry glances at Louis’ lips before tearing his gaze away from Louis completely and nodding his head towards the staircase on front of them.

“I’m on the second floor, you mind walking up the stairs?” Harry says with anticipation, and Louis snorts.

“What, no lift?” Louis raises his eyebrows. Harry lets out a loud bark of laughter. “Nope, sorry princess,” Harry replies and looks at Louis, who has an expression of disgust on his face.

“Fine,” Louis sighs out in defeat, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Harry chuckles softly, and Louis really hopes that he never stops. “I can carry you if you like,” He says and Louis shakes his head quickly.

“No, I’m good,” Louis says because he does have _some_ pride left to him. Harry’s looking at him, with an expression on his face that Louis can only describe as fond. There are crinkles around his green eyes and his lips are curved slightly upwards, and Louis really _really_ wants to kiss them.

“Would it be awfully impolite if I kissed you right now? Louis asks him, and Harry’s pale cheeks turn a little pink. Harry shakes his head quickly.

“No,” Harry clears his throat a little bit, and leans down so that his face is a little closer to Louis’. “No, it wouldn’t be,” He whispers, and Louis can _feel_ it on his mouth. Harry’s voice has roughened around the edges a little and Louis doesn’t think he has anymore self control left in him. Louis reaches up a hand to Harry’s hair, and gently runs his fingers through it. Harry’s eyelids flutter closed, and Louis thinks he looks even more beautiful close up. Slowly and carefully, he presses his lips to Harry’s, and Harry makes a soft noise, like he’s sighing in relief. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, and Louis wraps his own around Harry’s neck, slightly on tiptoes. Harry parts his lips, and Louis licks into his mouth, a moan emitting from deep in Harry’s throat. Louis can feel himself getting hard, and he laughs slightly into Harry’s mouth. Harry pulls away a little - only a fraction of space in between them - and Louis can feel Harry’s heavy breathing on his own lips.

“Oops,” Harry mutters, and Louis laughs again.

“Hi,” Louis says softly. He’s almost certain that Harry can hear his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. Louis hopes he knows it’s all for him.

“I was trying really hard not to kiss you, all day you know,” Harry says quietly, and Louis inhales sharply.

“Really now,” Louis replies, and Harry nods slightly. Louis kisses him on the nose. “Can I tell you a secret?” Harry nods again. “I did too,” Louis whispers even quieter. Harry huffs out a small laugh.

“Well I’m really glad,” He replies, and gently kisses Louis on the forehead, before pulling away completely. Louis’ face falls a little, and Harry smiles at him fondly, threading his fingers through Louis’ hand. “You still hungry?” Harry asks him. Louis nods eagerly, and Harry smiles, leading him up the stairs.

*

“You’re Louis, I’m guessing,” A _very_ attractive boy says, when they enter Harry’s apartment. Louis tries very hard not to gape at him, because Louis can _never_ get his hair to look that good. Louis doesn’t even want to think about the cheekbones that this boy has been blessed with either.

“Apparently,” Louis replies after a few seconds, and the guy laughs, working his way through the kitchen, and stopping in front of Louis. “Don’t really know who you are though, sorry mate.” The guy laughs again, and puts out a hand for Louis to shake.

“Zayn, I’m Harry’s roommate and also the owner of the piece of shit that Harry picked you up in,” He says and Louis nods his head in acknowledge. “Can’t believe this fucker didn’t mention me though. Was my idea that he went into your shop in the first place,” Zayn looks at Harry and shakes his head in disbelief.

“Heeeey,” Harry whines. “I didn’t get the chance okay?” He says, his pretty pink lips falling into a pout. Louis has a strong desire to poke them into a smile, just so he can see Harry’s dimples again, but he restrains himself.

“And here I thought you were a gentleman,” Louis comments, and Zayn snorts.

“Harry is _far_ from a gentleman mate,” Zayn says, shaking his head.

“Really now?” Louis looks at Harry with raised eyebrows, who is glaring at Zayn. Zayn looks very amused to say the least, and Louis decides that he has respect for anyone who can make fun of Harry without submitting to the curls or the pouting lips.

“I’m right here you know,” Harry points out, and Zayn just shrugs.

“Good luck with him Louis, really,” He pats Louis on the shoulder, before brushing past the both of them. “Have fun lads, and please, don’t fuck in my bed,” Zayn waves to them before leaving out the door Harry and Louis just came in from.

Harry is looking very embarrassed, and Louis feels a little sorry for him. “Sorry about that, I did tell him to be nice, but,” Harry says, wincing a little. Louis shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it love, he seems great,” Louis reassures him, but Harry still looks slightly concerned.

“He _is_ great, I don’t know why I didn’t tell you about him, I’m sorry,” Harry’s face is all scrunched up, his eyebrows furrowed and his nose wrinkled. Louis thinks, as cute as it is, it also reminds him of a puppy that’s had its tail stood on.

“Why are you being sorry Harry? I didn’t tell you about Liam or Niall. That’s like, double the trouble really,” Louis tells him, and Harry cracks a smile. “Seriously though, it’s fine, I liked him so, nothing to worry about,” Louis smiles widely at Harry, who seems to accept this answer, which Louis is very glad for, because his hunger has since escalated from peckish. Harry seems to sense this, and leads Louis into the kitchen.

*

Harry was adamant that Louis was to _not_ help him cook dinner, so he took it upon himself to explore Harry’s flat. As Louis walks around, he notices it’s a little smaller than his and Liam’s; there are only two bedrooms and both the living room and kitchen are a lot smaller. Louis likes it though, there’s art everywhere; paintings, sketches and even the odd sculpture here and there. There are a few guitars in the living room, and an old record player with a few boxes holding more vinyls than Louis has ever seen in his life.

Louis thinks it’s probably not a good idea to snoop in Harry’s or Zayn’s bedrooms, so he trails back to the kitchen, where Harry is standing over multiple pots cooking away on the stove.

“You do a lot of art?” Louis asks him. Harry looks over at Louis and laughs.

“Oh no, that’s all Zayn’s stuff, I can’t draw to save my life,” He replies, and Louis nods his head in sympathy.

“I feel you mate. Are the vinyls his as well?” Louis asks, and Harry shakes his head, turning to back to one of the pots that looks to be cooking some sort of pasta.

“Nah, they’re mine,” Harry says, with a proud smile on his face. Louis grins.

“You’re a proper hipster Curly,” Louis teases him. Harry turns to Louis again, looking him up and down, and Louis feels slightly self-conscious under his gaze.

“At least I’m not tiny,” Harry retorts, and Louis frowns.

“Again, really,” Louis says seriously, and Harry nods, looking almost apologetic.

“I’ll never stop,” Harry tells him, glancing back at the cooking food, stirring one of the pots slowly.

“To surrender?” Louis finishes off for him, and Harry groans.

“That’s not even how that song goes,” Harry points out. Louis raises his eyebrows, shifting his weight onto his left hip. Liam calls this his ‘flirting pose’. Louis has _no_ idea what he’s talking about.

“And how would _you_ know that Harold?” Louis asks him pointedly.

Harry shrugs, “I like The Temper Trap,” He says matter-of-factly, and Louis groans.

“See? Hipster,” Louis points out. Harry laughs loudly, his eyes going all crinkly.

“The Temper Trap isn’t a hipster band,” Harry says shaking his head.

“Yes they really are,” Louis replies because really. Even _he_ knows what music is classified as hipster music. “You know, if you say you _aren’t_ a hipster, you probably are.”

“Now that I know isn’t true,” Harry looks at Louis pointedly, who raises his arms in defeat.

“Only telling the truth Curly,” Louis states, because he kind of is. Harry snorts, turning off the stove, and moving the pots off the stove.

“Dinner’s ready princess, could you get the wine out of the fridge for me?” Harry asks him sweetly. Louis rolls his eyes, but goes over to the fridge anyway and fetches the wine for Harry, who is scooping the pasta and sauce into two separate bowls.

“Looks good babe,” Louis comments, peering over Harry’s shoulder. Harry wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulders, kissing him on the forehead. Louis’ eyes close slowly, and he leans into the touch, burrowing his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“You’re warm,” Louis muffles into Harry’s jumper. Harry hums slightly, and kisses the top of Louis’ head.

“And you’re small,” Harry says gently, into Louis’ hair.

“No,” Louis whines, pulling away from Harry. Harry laughs, leaning forward and kissing Louis on the nose before picking up the bowls and walking around the kitchen counter and putting them on the table beside two wine glasses. There are two candles in the middle of it, and a single rose in a thin vase. Harry pulls out a chair for Louis, and then seats himself across from Louis.

“This is all very fancy Styles, what are you trying to do here? Steal my virtue?” Louis asks him, as Harry opens the bottle of wine.

“Just your virginity,” Harry replies, pouring the wine into Louis’ glass and then his own.

“Think you’ve missed the mark there mate, that happened a _long_ time ago,” Louis tells him, and Harry splutters into his glass. Louis puts a bit of the pasta into his mouth, and moans.

“Good?” Harry asks, raising his eyebrows. Louis moans again, taking another mouthful.

“Incredible. Where on earth did you learn to cook like this?” Louis asks him, chewing thoughtfully.

“My mum,” Harry says simply. “I also worked in a bakery when I was younger, and one of the bakers was Italian, so she taught me how to make pasta when there were no customers around.” Harry shrugs casually, whilst Louis gapes at him.

“You made this pasta, from scratch?” Louis is constantly thinking that Harry can’t get any better. And then he does.

“It’s not that hard actually, I’ll teach you one day,” Harry tells him but Louis can’t really see _that_ happening anytime soon.

“Oh no, you won’t see me cooking, like ever,” Louis states because he knows that Louis plus stove equals fire. Almost definitely.

“Please tell me you can make toast at least,” Harry’s eyebrows are scrunching up again, in what Louis thinks is a very chipmunk looking face. Louis can’t even image what Harry looks like when his angry. He doesn’t particularly _want_ to either.

“That is the extent of my knowledge Curly,” Louis shrugs because he’s long accepted his fate, but Harry seems to be stuck on it.

“What do you eat at home then?” Harry asks him thoughtfully.

“Liam does all the cooking, so it’s all very healthy stuff. He’s that jock friend I was telling you about when you came into the store. It’s ridiculous, you should see his abs,” Louis stabs another piece of pasta with his fork, before pausing. “Actually on second thought, I hope you _never_ see them.”

Harry laughs softly. “I’m sure your abs are lovely, Lou.”

“Ah yes, they’re just shy, that’s all,” Louis says, which is kind of true because Louis is certain they’re in there somewhere, but Harry barks out a laugh anyway, and Louis can’t help but smile with him.

*

Louis isn’t drunk. He’s not.

Tipsy, however, Louis will admit to being, slightly.

After dinner, Harry had escorted him into the living room, wine bottle in hand, and as Louis had settled himself on the couch, Harry put on a vinyl of something Louis _had_ heard of.

“Ed Sheeran? And here I thought you were a hipster,” Louis had told him, watching Harry as he made his way to the couch beside him.

“I’m not going to say that I knew him before the radio did,” Harry had replied, pouring more into his glass, Louis staring at him suspiciously.

“You did though didn’t you,” Louis had asked. Harry sipped at his wine slowly.

“Yeah,” Harry had said, and Louis laughed a little _too_ loudly. This led to more giggling and then more wine drinking, and that’s how Louis had ended up, straddling Harry’s lap, pink cheeked and everything.

“I think you promised me a bath, Styles,” He whispers into Harry’s lips, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry rests his own hands on Louis’ hips, glancing down at Louis’ mouth.

“I did do that,” Harry says roughly, and Louis _doesn’t_ grind into him. He doesn’t.

Apparently he did though, because Harry groans obscenely, and Louis is suddenly very aware of Harry’s hardening erection.

“Can I do something for you first?” Louis asks him, and really. He’s not normally _this_ forward.

“Yeah, anything,” Harry breathes out almost desperately, and Louis’ mind gets a little distracted with the _anything_ part. Instead, he climbs off Harry – who groans in protest – and kneels on the floor, spreading Harry’s legs.

“Christ Louis,” Harry mutters, and Louis undoes his belt, and then unzips his jeans, pulling them down Harry’s insanely skinny thighs. Louis can see the outline of Harry’s dick, through his black pants and fuck. Louis puts his hand down Harry’s pants, and pulls out his cock. Harry exhales sharply, jerking a little with Louis’ touch.

“Fucking hell, you’re fucking huge Harry,” Louis tells him, which well. Is stating the obvious to say the least, Louis thinks. He strokes the slit at the tip of Harry’s cock, which is slick with pre-come already, and Harry shakes a little.

“Language,” Harry says through gritted teeth, and Louis gazes up at him in disbelief.

“Mate, I’ve got your cock almost in my mouth here. Are you really worried about me swearing?” Louis asks him with eyebrows raised, stroking Harry’s length absentmindedly.  

“No,” Harry shudders out, “Continue,” he tells him, and Louis would laugh in any other circumstance, but Harry is writhing already, only with Louis’ hand on him, and Louis really wants to see what he looks like when Louis is sucking him off.

Louis shuffles a little closer to Harry, and slowly licks the top of his cock. Harry almost immediately grasps at Louis’ hair, and when Louis looks up at him, his tongue still touching the head of Harry’s dick, he can see Harry’s cheeks getting progressively redder by the second and his eyes – which are fixed on Louis – are going very dark. Louis can feel his own erection getting harder in his jeans, which are suddenly feeling a lot tighter than they usually do.

Louis licks around the head of Harry’s cock, and down the length of it. Harry groans loudly, and Louis smirks a little bit, before traveling his tongue back up Harry’s length to the tip again. Keeping his tongue pressed on the underside of Harry’s cock, Louis wraps his lips over the top of it, sucking the head slowly and gently. Harry moans again, bucking up into Louis’ mouth and Louis keeps his gaze on Harry’s face as he moves his mouth lower onto Harry’s cock.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters, biting his lip hard and jerking his cock further into Louis’ mouth. Louis moves his left hand onto Harry’s hip to hold him still. Louis thinks Harry has never looked more beautiful than right now – absolutely wrecked.

“I’m not gonna – _fuck_ – last long,” Harry groans out, and Louis just hums around him, blinking up at Harry, and bobbing his head back and forward a little faster. Harry swears again, louder this time, before jerking up into Louis’ mouth, despite Louis’ hand on his hip.

“Fuck, your mouth, I swear to God,” Harry moans out, and Louis can’t restrain himself any longer, palming himself with his right hand, grinding down into his own touch. Harry pulls on Louis’ hair – _hard –_ and Louis can’t. He moans, and comes, feeling his jeans become wet and sticky.

“Did you just? Christ, fuck,” Harry throws his head back, and comes hard into Louis’ mouth, breathing hard and fast. Louis pulls off of his cock, and very obviously, swallows Harry’s load.

“Fucking hell, come here,” Harry gestures for Louis to come closer, and Louis straddles him again, Harry’s dick still hard against his stomach.

“You wanna fuck me?” Louis asks him, his voice coarse, and Harry groans. He reaches up to Louis, who is now taller than him, and presses his lips hard against Louis’. There’s a bit of teeth crashing together and a lot of tongue, and Harry’s mouth is slick and hot on Louis’. Louis rolls his hips into Harry’s cock, and Harry swears into his mouth.

“Fuck, are you sure?” Harry replies, and Louis nods, because well. Apparently he’s still a sixteen-year-old boy.

“I don’t have lube or anything here,” Harry says to him. Louis shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it love, is it in the bedroom?” Louis asks, stumbling off Harry’s lap, who nods.

“The one on the right, second drawer,” Louis gives him the thumbs up, before quickly walking into Harry’s bedroom. Louis swiftly opens the second drawer, and takes out the bottle of lube. He hurries back into the living room, where Harry is still sitting on the couch, his eyes closed, and chest rising and falling heavily.

“You wanna open me up, or shall I do it?” Louis asks him, still standing. Harry’s eyes flutter open.

“Do you mind if I?” Harry asks, getting up off the couch, his cock still hanging out of his jeans.

“No, please, help yourself,” Louis tells him and hands Harry the lube. “How do you want me?”

Harry clears his throat. “Hands and knees,” He instructs Louis, who winks.

“Kinky,” Louis comments, but does it anyway, turning away from Harry, then holding onto the back of the couch and spreading his legs a bit. Harry pulls down his jeans, past his bum, along with his come-filled pants. The air hits Louis’ cock, and he sucks a sharp breath in.

Louis can hear the lid of the lube being opened, and the sound of Harry squeezing it onto his fingers. Harry sets the bottle down next to Louis, and crouches behind him, his face close to Louis’ bum. Louis can feel Harry’s warm breath on his bum cheeks, and then Harry’s lips, kissing them each of them tenderly. Louis exhales slowly.

“Please, just fucking touch me already,” Louis whines, and Harry chuckles a little bit. Louis jerks forward as he feels a cold touch on his rim, and he hisses.

“Harry,” He whines out again, and he can feel Harry standing up, and putting his left hand on Louis’ waist.

“Shh, relax babe,” Harry tells him, but Louis ignores him, pushing eagerly back into Harry. Louis finally feels Harry’s finger, easing into his hole, the familiar burn as it enters him, and Louis groans in relief.

“Look at you, you’re practically begging for it,” Harry says in his ear, and Louis moans again, nodding. Harry pushes his finger further inside him, tantalisingly slow.  

“Please,” Louis slurs out, grinding himself down onto Harry’s finger.

“Please what, sweetheart?” Harry asks him softly, kissing his shoulder blades.

“More – I want more,” Louis whimpers, and Harry chuckles again. Louis feels another finger slide into him, fucking into him slowly and deliberately. Louis’s eyelids flutter closed.

“You like that?” Harry asks, his voice and breath hot on Louis’ skin. Louis nods, unable to speak properly.

“You want another one?” Harry questions, and Louis nods again, more eagerly this time, his body yearning. Louis can feel the sweat on his back and forehead, the heat heavy in the pit of his stomach. Harry thrusts a third finger into Louis, who gasps out. He can feel Harry’s fingers, stretching him out and the burn is long gone now, as Louis fucks himself down onto them.

“Harry, please,” Louis pleads him, clinging onto the back of the couch as hard as he can.

“What do you want Louis? Tell me,” Harry mutters into his ear, taking his hand off of Louis’ waist and brushing his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Fuck me, _please,_ ” Louis groans, and whimpers when Harry pulls out his fingers suddenly, feeling very empty. Harry grasps his cock, and skims it slowly along Louis’ rim, before pushing into him. Louis whines, feeling Harry’s cock fill him up, inch by inch. Harry holds Louis’ on either side of his hips, easing all the way into Louis.

“You can – fuck – move,” Louis grits out, and Harry bottoms out all the way, before thrusting into him again, hard. Louis’ head drops forward, as Harry fucks into him steadily. Louis grinds himself back into Harry, who groans, throwing his head back.

“You’re so, fucking tight,” Harry moans out, Louis clenching firmly around his cock. Louis bites down on his lip, rocking back and forward each time Harry pounds into him.

“You can - _fuck-_ go faster you know,” Louis tells him, and Harry’s fingers tighten around Louis’ waist, as he thrusts into him quicker, the sound of skin against skin, echoing in their ears. Louis’ skin feels like it’s on fire, need and longing mingling low in his stomach. He lets go of the couch, to grab hold of his cock, stroking it in time with Harry’s movements.

“Gonna come soon,” He says to Harry urgently, who fucks him even harder, and Louis can feel bruises starting to blossom under Harry’s fingertips, where he is gripping firmly onto Louis. Harry lets go of his hip, and reaches down, batting away Louis’ own hand from his cock, so that Harry can stroke it. Louis whimpers, as Harry thumbs the slit of his cock, wiping the pre-come all over the head of it.

“Come for me,” Harry mutters thickly into Louis’ ear, and Louis swears loudly, and comes into Harry’s hand, his body jerking in pleasure. Still holding onto his cock, Harry grinds into Louis’ his thrusts getting sloppier.

“Harry, please,” Louis whines, his body shaking. It’s like, Louis can _feel everything_ twice as much, now that he’s come again. He can feel Harry inside him, fucking him hard, and Louis can’t stop shaking because it _hurts_ but he also can’t stop fucking back into Harry.

Harry lets out a loud shout, before thrusting hard into Louis, and coming inside him. Harry rocks into him a few more times, before slipping out of Louis. Louis whimpers at the loss, and Harry turns him over, seating him on the couch.

“Do you think you could come again?” Harry asks him, and Louis wants to say no, because his head is feeling very light and very heavy all at the same time, but he feels himself nod shakily. Harry leans between Louis’ legs, taking Louis’ length into his mouth, and sinking lower and lower. Louis whines out a high-pitched noise, bucking into Harry’s throat, before coming a third time and collapsing back into the couch. Harry swallows, and leans up to kiss Louis, biting his bottom lip gently.

“You okay there babe?” Harry murmurs, his curls falling over his face and onto Louis, who puffs out a heavy breath.

“Yeah, just give me some time,” Louis tells him softly, and Harry nods, burrowing his face into Louis’ neck.

“You want that bath now?” Harry asks, pressing his lips at the base of Louis’ neck, and travelling upwards towards his ear lobe.

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Louis replies. Harry hums against his ear lobe, kissing it gently before moving his head slightly to capture Louis’ lips between his own.

*

“Totally worth it,” Harry says later on, tightening his grip around Louis’ wet stomach. Louis is lying in between Harry’s legs, warm water up to his chest and Harry’s arms around him. Candles are flickering, casting shadows on the walls beside them. Harry had told him it was _romantic,_ and despite Louis’ concerns for both their safety – Liam would be proud – Harry had insisted.

“Hm?” Louis sounds out, his lips against the smooth skin of Harry’s chest. Tattoos are scattered across Harry’s torso, which Louis had been intrigued by when they first got into the bath, tracing over them with water-wrinkled fingers.

“Zayn told me to go into Lush you know,” Harry says into Louis’ hair. Louis leans closer into him, letting out a soft moan.

“Yeah he told me,” Louis replies, threading his fingers through Harry’s, which are softly stroking at Louis’ stomach.  

“I didn’t actually want to, thought I’d look like a proper dick,” Harry laughs softly into Louis’ ear.

“I work there Harry, do _I_ look like a douchebag?” Louis asks him dubiously, with raised eyebrows. Harry chuckles lightly.

“No of course not,” Harry tells him, kissing Louis on the temple, his lips lingering for a few seconds. Louis closes his eyes tiredly, relaxing into the touch. There are still bubbles floating around them from when they first got into the bathtub, and Louis can still smell the flowery scent of the pink bath bombs they had watched fizzle away into nothing.

“Can we just stay here forever?” Louis wonders, and he can feel Harry’s chest vibrate as he laughs quietly.

“The water will get cold,” Harry points out, and Louis finds that he doesn’t really care all that much.

“You’re warm enough,” Louis says quietly. Harry’s arms tighten around his waist, and Louis can feel Harry smiling on his cheek.

*

“Hi, how may I help you?” Perrie’s chipper voice drifts into the storeroom, where Jade and Louis are unpacking boxes. The store tends to get very busy in winter due to Christmas sales, and Perrie had recently hired a few more people to keep it under control; Jade being one of them. Louis liked her a lot, she got along well with everyone in the store, and she was a blast at parties. _Not_ that Louis had ever done a strip dance with her.

“I’ll go get him for you,” Louis hears Perrie say, and he looks up at Jade who looks just as confused as he is.

“Phone maybe?” She suggests, and Louis nods, putting down the box of shampoos he’s holding.

“Probably,” Louis replies. He opens the door of the storeroom, to see Perrie standing outside of it.

“Everything alright?” Louis asks her, and she nods cautiously.

“There’s a _very_ cute boy asking for you,” Perrie tells him, and huh. That’s strange, because Perrie’s met Harry and Louis doesn’t really know any other cute boys.

“Harry?” Louis says, raising an eyebrow. Perrie shakes her head, frowning slightly.

“No, it’s someone else. Is there something you’re not telling us? Or Harry for that matter?” Perrie looks at him suspiciously.

“No? I don’t think so?” Louis wonders out loud. He’s pretty sure there isn’t. He follows Perrie to the main of the shop, and he grins when he sees Zayn standing at the counter, looking very out of place amongst the pink bath bombs in his leather jacket.

“Zayn, hi mate, how’s it going?” Louis greets him, walking around the counter to give him a quick hug.

“Yeah, good, Harry’s just parking the car actually,” Zayn tells him, and Louis nods in acknowledgement.

“Thought it was your car?” Louis says, a little confused. Zayn laughs.

“It is, but _you’re_ his boyfriend so he drove us over,” Zayn replies, gesturing at Louis.

“That was cheeky of you,” Perrie butts in, looking at Zayn with wide eyes and a smirk on her face. Zayn grins at her.

“I could’ve made him walk,” Zayn answers and Perrie giggles.

“I’m really glad you didn’t, I think my nipples are frozen,” Harry walks into the store, wearing what looks like Louis’ denim jacket he left at Harry’s place a few weeks ago. Louis narrows his eyes at him, as Harry wanders closer to him.

“Is that mine?” Louis asks him suspiciously, fingering the collar of the jacket.

“Yeah, it smells like you, I didn’t think you’d mind,” Harry shrugs, capturing Louis’ fingers with his own. Louis hesitates, and then smiles a little.

“I don’t,” He says softly. Louis stands slightly on tiptoes, reaching up to press his lips against Harry’s for a quick kiss. He pulls away, seeing that Harry’s cheeks are dimpling, and are still pink from the cold. “So are your nipples all accounted for?” Louis asks seriously.

“Yeah we’re in the clear,” Harry tells him, and Louis does a little fist pump.

“Sweet,” Louis holding out his hand for a high five, which Harry follows through with, with a big dopey grin on his face.

“You’re fucking weird, the both of you,” Zayn is looking at them both with a very perplexed look on his face, as if he’s not sure whether to feel happy for them or disgusted by them.

“That’s what Niall says,” Louis says, feeling a little insulted.

“That’s what we _all_ say,” Zayn tells him, and Louis gasps.

“I don’t,” Harry says, looking very affronted and pulls Louis closer to him.

“Neither,” Louis replies, kissing Harry on the cheek sweetly. Zayn groans.

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Perrie assures them, and Harry smiles widely at her.

“See? This is why I love coming here,” Harry beams, Perrie giggling slightly.

“Besides seeing me of course,” Louis tells him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Of course,” Harry echoes, kissing Louis on the forehead. Louis can hear Perrie cooing from behind him. He can also see Zayn, rolling his eyes from out of the corner of his eye.

“You might think it’s sweet now, but you’ve obviously never walked in on them fucking in the kitchen,” Zayn says in disgust.

“Hey! That was one time!” Harry says defensively, whilst Perrie laughs hysterically.

“If one actually meant like, ten,” Zayn points out, and though Harry is looking offended, Zayn kind of has a point.

“I’m really sorry to do this to you loves, but we’ve got customers to help out,” Perrie says apologetically, gesturing at a two middle-aged women looking very excited by the aging creams, and then looking at Zayn and Harry.

“It’s alright Perrie, we’ll come bother you again in an hour when Lou’s shift is over,” Harry smiles at her, giving Louis a quick peck on the lips.

“Love you,” He murmurs in Louis’ ear, hugging him tightly. Louis closes his eyes briefly, feeling very warm tucked up in Harry’s arms.

“Love you too,” He replies softly into Harry’s shoulder, squeezing him a little tighter. When he pulls away, Harry is beaming at him, his eyes crinkling with fondness and his cheeks deeply dimpled. Louis pokes one, just for good measure, and Harry only smiles wider.

“Was nice meeting you,” Zayn tells her, smiling warmly at her and then nodding at Louis. They both wave as the two boys leave the store together, and Louis feels Perrie sigh beside him.

“He’s quite fit, isn’t he,” Louis comments. Perrie sighs again, nodding.

“How,” She says breathlessly, and Louis completely understands where she’s coming from.

“Trust me, I asked him once how he got cheekbones like that,” Louis tells her, continuing to stare at the door.

“And?” Perrie asks, looking at Louis expectantly. He turns to her, and grins.

“He told me to either ask his mum or look online. I did both,” Louis replies, and she laughs, almost in a daze.

“Do you have his number?” Perrie asks him, looking very hopeful. Louis thinks about it for a second.

“Can I get a raise?” Louis answers back, just as hopefully. Perrie makes a face at him.

“No,” She says obviously and he sighs. Worth a shot, Louis thinks, always worth a shot.

“Here,” Louis reaches into his pocket for his phone, scrolling to find her Zayn’s contact. “You owe me though,” He tells her, before reading it out. Perrie grins at him cheekily, Louis sighing again. Louis thinks that this matchmaking he’s getting involved in, might work out a little _too_ well.

*

“Hey Harry,” Louis says later that night, pulling the duvet closer to his chest. Harry is standing beside his closet, taking off his clothes, and if Louis had any money on him, he would definitely be folding up notes and sliding them into Harry’s underwear.

“Hey Louis,” Harry repeats, smirking at him a little. Louis throws a cushion at him, but Harry must sense it coming, and quickly skips out the way.

“People may think I’m the weird one in this relationship, but it’s actually you,” Louis tells him, eyeing him as he lies down onto the bed beside Louis.

“Is that right,” Harry asks him, and Louis nods.

“I think so,” Louis shrugs. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you, remember when you came into the shop asking for a birthday present for one of your mates?”

“Yeah,” Harry says slowly, waiting for Louis to continue.

“What did he think of them? Did I do good?” Louis asks, and Harry blinks, silent for a few seconds, before bursting out with laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?” Louis is a little taken aback, hoping that Harry’s not laughing at Louis’ terrible gift ideas.

“There was no friend Louis, it was just an excuse to go back to the shop,” Harry laughs, but Louis’ not following.

“I don’t get it,” Louis says confused. Harry smiles widely, shaking his head.

“I just wanted to go back and see you,” Harry spells out for him, and yeah. Now Louis gets it.

“Oh,” Louis says softly, looking down at his hands for a second, not really sure how to respond.  

“Yeah, oh,” Harry repeats, and when Louis looks up, he’s still beaming at him.

“You’re still a fucking dork you know,” Louis tells him, but leans forward to brush his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Yeah but. I’m your dork,” Harry replies, shrugging. Louis smiles widely, feeling a rush of affection for him, and surges forward to crash their lips together, Harry squeaking a little in surprise. Louis decides that if Harry’s going to be a dork, he might as well be one with him.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is welcome and you can also find me on tumblr here: http://pasteltrans.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you all liked it <3 xx


End file.
